It is currently known to broadcast audiovisual programmes (for example films or retransmissions of sports events) according to a so-called “Pay Per View” (PPV) mode of access. This mode of access allows a user to view a film or a particular event once on payment of a specified price. This mode of access is generally offered in addition to a subscription taken out by the user with the broadcaster who gives him the right to access a certain number of broadcast programmes on payment of his subscription.
In order that the programmes be received only by the users who have paid to receive them, they are generally protected by a so-called conditional access system in which the broadcast data are scrambled in a manner well known per se.
For their part, content providers, for example film producers, want it not to be possible to unrestrictedly copy broadcast data, especially the data broadcast in PPV mode.
This is why anticopy protection systems have already been proposed in the past in which a state “copy free”, “one (or N) copy (copies) authorized”, “private copy authorized” or “copy never” is associated with the broadcast data. These states may naturally be slightly different from one protection system to another. The data broadcast in PPV mode generally have the “copy never” state, that is to say any recording device possessing an anticopy protection system must not agree to record them, or at least if the data are recorded, it must not be possible to play them back subsequently.